undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Epilogue
|prev = Chapter 40 |next = Replay |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Epilogue-780361277 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181858267647/underearth-book-1-epilogue}} It had been a few days since Frisk had escaped the Underground. He spent most of the time lost as he tried to find his hometown, Athens, and lusting after his death, growing more and more thirsty for it each passing day as he thought about what he'd done to him. Finally, Frisk saw it. Not having left the town for the past twenty years can really leave you unfamiliar with the surrounding environment. Making his way into the city, Frisk stashed the knife away as he looked for his warehouse. Frisk knew he'd be there, he's always there, save when he's off scavenging for food or mugging someone for money. Some ways into the city, Frisk had figured out where he was, and began to walk down one of the alley-ways he knew was a shortcut to the industrial district, though he stopped himself before going down it. No, this is the alley where I'd normally find Artemis... I can't run into her again, not now at least. Frisk thought as he backed up. Looking for another route through the city, Frisk started down another street. The people of Athens were used to filthy homeless people being seen almost everywhere in the city ever since the serial killer, who'd christened himself as The Mad Man, murdered hundreds of people in the homeless shelters of the city before burning them all to the ground, so Frisk fit in easily. After a few hours, Frisk had finally managed to reach the industrial district, and had snuck into one of the warehouse complexes. Due to the rise in crime, numerous warehouses were under the control of gangs. Because of this, entire warehouse complexes were abandoned. Frisk just had to find the right one that belonged to him. Half-an-hour later, he finally found it. Warehouse #364, a mostly rusted building condemned long before the complex was abandoned, though it still had all its windows. Frisk cracked the door to look inside. In the middle-back of the warehouse, Frisk saw three figures, loud enough that he could somewhat make out what they were saying. "Look man, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel comfortable doing it." one of the figures said. "You make it sound like I was offended. I bring in a fine piece and you don't wanna screw it? More for me! Now, since you didn't want any, go bury the body before it starts to stink." That was him. The bastard that had kicked Frisk into the Underground in the first place. "B-but what about the cops? This is the fourth chick we've taken just this month, won't the cops start-" The middle figure punched the one on the right in the gut. "Shut it. The cops don't do anything in this city. Besides, she was homeless, just like all the others. They care even less about them." Frisk pulled the door open even more with one hand, while drawing the knife in the other. He wasn't going to listen to any more filth that came out of his mouth. The grinding of metal against metal caught the attention of all three of them. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WISEASS!?" the middle shouted. Frisk just stumbled forward into view. "W-wait... Frisk!?" he said, quite surprised. "What? Frisk lived through that!?" "Yes, William, I did." Frisk responded, very cold in his answer. William just stared at Frisk. "How the hell did you survi-" his eyes fell on the dagger in Frisk's hand. "What's that for? You angry or something!?" "You could say something like that." Frisk said, bringing the dagger up in front of their face. "Look, bro, if this is about kicking you down that hole, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself." "Just like you weren't yourself when you abandoned me and Aliza on the street like some bag of trash!? You were supposed to look over us after mom and dad died." "I LOOKED AFTER BOTH OF YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!!!" William shouted before covering his mouth, trying to catch the words before they escaped. Frisk stopped, looking straight at William. "Y-you do remember!" He then gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his knife. "What are you two idiots doing, get him!!!" William said to the other two figures. The two who were beside William then dashed at Frisk, who stabbed the first one in the gut then slid the knife across his abdomen, causing his insides to spill out as he fell to the ground, dead. The other saw the bloody mess that was the result and began backing away from Frisk, who leapt straight at him, stabbing him a few times in the chest before re-focusing on William as the other coughed up blood until he died too. "W-what kind of monster have you turned into?" William asked, back to a wall. "I could ask the same of you," Frisk said. "kidnapping homeless women then raping them to death?" William remained silent. Frisk tightened his grip on the blood-soaked knife and charged at William, stabbing him in the leg then bringing the knife up to his head, and thrusting it down at William, who caught Frisk's arms. "W-wait a second Frisk. Look, I'm sorry for everything, for abandoning you and Aliza, for kicking you down the hole, everything." "Oh it's far too late to be sorry." Frisk said sadistically. "Five years too late!!!" Frisk kept pushing down, trying to jam the blade into William's eye, though William was strong. As Frisk continued pushing, his eyes began glowing a deep red color. "W-what the hell!?" William said as Frisk began winning. After a few more seconds, William's strength failed him, and Frisk plowed straight through his eye, sinking the entire blade into his skull. William screamed in pain for a few seconds before going silent and falling to the ground. Frisk, too, fell backward. "Finally. H... he's dead." Frisk spat on the corpse. While lying there in the collected pool of blood that had formed from the three corpses, a phone began to ring. After a few seconds, Frisk reached into the pocket the phone was in, and it was indeed ringing. "What the hell?" Frisk said as he denied the call. About a minute later, the phone received a voice mail. After a bit of contemplation, Frisk decided to answer it. Frisk nearly dropped the phone when he heard those words. Sans. The message ended. Tears crawled down Frisk's face as he looked around at what he'd done. Just for some petty revenge, he ripped away all the hopes and dreams of an entire civilization. Frisk dropped the phone into the pool of blood, then bent even lower, hunching over his legs, crying. If only there was some way to go back... Frisk thought. Then, something clicked. Something Flowey had said. "Oh, and you can forget about escaping to the past using that old thing. We're not in that world anymore, so it's plain and simple impossible." Frisk reached into his pocket again and pulled out the pocketwatch. "That's right!" Frisk said hopefully. "This thing can send me to the past! But... how?" As Frisk had said that, the device opened up, hosting the word "RESET?" on its face. "RESET?" Frisk read. "Will that take me back into the Underground? ... Back when I first fell?" The words on the face flashed to "YES", then back to "RESET?". Frisk, filled with hope, answered: "Yes!" }} Category:Underearth